Unlockable Characters
To find out basic actions, see Characters. Note: A different character must be used each time when completing the game. Espio the Chameleon Espio is unlocked by completing the game once with any character. Type: Speed Character Info Espio is a member of the Team Chaotix detective agency, and is a practitioner of the Ninja arts. First appearing in the game Knuckles' Chaotix (as a solo detective), Espio teamed up with Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Mighty, Heavy, and Bomb to prevent Eggman from getting the Chaos Rings. In exchange of the normal Spin Attack, Espio uses the Whirl Attack, which is essentially the same, but he spins around staying straight up, rather than spinning into a ball. After appearing in Sonic the Fighters in 1996, Espio didn't appear in another Sonic game until Sonic Heroes in 2003, where he, Vector, and Charmy all received redesigns, and were one of the main playable teams in game. Espio and the Chaotix then went on to be side characters in Shadow the Hedgehog, where he and Shadow searched the Mad Matrix level for data, and a playable appearance in Sonic Rivals 2, where he teamed up with Silver the Hedgehog in order to investigate the disappearance of numerous Chao. In Sonic FGX, Espio uses double jumps and shurikens to take on Eggman, and plays with a 'Normal' difficulty. Moves Double Jump Press the "z" Key while jumping Espio does a mid-air flip, sending higher up into the air, doubling his jump height. If he comes in contact with a wall after Double Jumping, he can cling to it for an infinite amount of time. Espio first used this in Sonic FGX, wall clinging first uses in Knuckles Chaotix. Shuriken Throw Press the "x" Key Espio tosses a giant shuriken straight ahead. While in the air, he throws it down towards the ground at an angle instead. Espio first used this in Sonic Heroes. Ninja Trick Press the "c" Key Espio does a flip into the air, followed by a puff of smoke. Any enemy that comes in contact with Espio at this time will be destroyed. Espio first used this in Sonic FGX. Rouge the Bat Rouge is unlocked by completing the game with two different characters Type: Power ' Character Info Rouge is a treasure hunter and part time Government agent. Having her premier in Sonic Adventure 2, she is intially seen arguing with Knuckles over taking the Master Emerald, until said emerald breaks, and the two go searching for the pieces of it, each trying to get them first. Rouge later joins Shadow and Eggman, assisting in their plan for world domination, as a cover up to investigate the Ultimate Lifeform, as well as to obtain the Chaos Emeralds for herself. She eventually encounters Knuckles again, and the two fight over what Master Emerald Shards they have. In the end, however, Knuckles saves Rouge's life, and she gives the emerald shards back in return, claiming they 'stink like echidnas do.' After having her cover and true intentions blown by Shadow, she eventually assists in stopping the Eclipse Cannon from destroying the earth, and cheers Sonic and Shadow on as they fight Final Hazard. Later, in Sonic Heroes, she becomes the flight member, and leader, of Team Dark, who is accompanied by Shadow (who was presumed dead at the end of Sonic Adventure 2, and is seeking answers due to getting amnesia) and E-123 Omega (who has a score to settle with Eggman for locking him away, and wishes to destroy all of his robots). Rouge herself is searching for Eggman's secret treasure, but in the end, never finds it, and decides to go back after the Master Emerald. Rouge makes a non-playable appearance in Shadow the Hedgehog, as well as playable appearances in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic Battle, Sonic Rivals 2, and numerous other games, usually searching for Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, or assisting Shadow in some way. In Sonic FGX, Rouge plays similarly to Knuckles, but her attacks differ. She provides a 'Normal' difficulty to the game. Moves Glide and Climb Press and hold "z" Key while jumping Rouge, like Knuckles, goes into a glide in mid air upon hitting the Z key a second time. Upon contact with a wall, Rouge will cling to it, and then she can climb up and down the wall to access hidden areas. ''Rouge first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Kick attack Press the "x" Key Rouge uses a kick to attack enemies, propelling her forward a bit in the process. It has the power to break stones and other obstacles. Rouge first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Drill Kick Press the "x" Key (in air) Rouge dives straight down in the air, spinning as she descends, smashing any enemy and obstacles along the way. Rouge first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Flight Press Up in the air >> press Z rapidly. Only Usable when partnered with Shadow When Rouge is unlocked, she becomes an available 'partner' character for Shadow, similarly how Sonic has Tails and Amy is partnered with Cream. When playing as Shadow, when partners are on, Jumping and pressing Up when Rouge is near will cause her to start carrying the hedgehog. AFter that, the two are controlled like any other flying technique: by rapidly pressing the Z key to ascend, and directing flight with the arrow keys. Rouge first used this in Sonic Heroes Silver the Hedeghog '''Silver is unlocked by completing the game with three different characters Type: Flight Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is unlocked by completing the game with four different characters Type: Speed Super Sonic Super Sonic is unlocked by collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds, and then completing the Final Story Type: Super Super Shadow Super Shadow is unlocked by collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds, and then completing the Final Story Type: Super Dark Super Sonic Dark Super Sonic is unlocked by completing all the missions in Mission Mode. Type: Super Hyper Sonic To play as Hyper Sonic, hold the 'C' (special) key while selecting Super Sonic. You should hear a confirmation noise. Type: Super Category: Characters